110315-Rage over Ikea
17:02:28 -- angryGardener AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:02 -- 17:02:36 AG: Hey 17:02:53 AG: Dude, what the fuck just happened? 17:03:00 GG: Hello. Again. Mr. Simons.... And. In. Which. Regard? 17:03:28 AG: I just watched Vigil eat my grandpa 17:03:54 GG: Then. I. Believe. You. Already. Know. What. Happened..... Vigil. Ate. Your.... Grandpa? 17:03:59 GG: What. Is. A. Grandpa? 17:04:14 AG: The father of your father 17:04:20 GG: What. Is. A. Father? 17:04:34 AG: A father or dad is a male human that takes care of you 17:04:48 GG: Male. Humans. Take. On. This. Role. Often? 17:04:55 AG: Yes 17:05:01 AG: So do females 17:05:07 AG: They're called moms 17:05:41 AG: My mom, that has been dead for about eleven years, just fused with my grandpa 17:05:55 GG: So. Humans. Act. As. A. Lusus. For. The. Younger. Humans? This. Is. Quite. Odd.... 17:06:16 AG: I threw my mom's ashes in the sprite 17:06:46 AG: With a cutout of my grandpa 17:07:08 GG: So.... The. "Father." Of. Your. "Father." Is. Prototyped. With. Your. "Mom."? 17:07:16 AG: Yes 17:07:55 AG: My mom is different than I expected her to be 17:08:27 GG: Well. You. Did. Say. She. Was. Dead. So. I. Can. Imagine. The. Truth. Of. Who. She. Was. Would. Be. Different. Than. Expectations.... 17:08:37 AG: Yeah 17:08:59 AG: Jack said that he'd get my dad into the sprite somehow 17:09:11 GG: .... 17:09:14 AG: My dad might've killed my mom 17:09:24 AG: So this should be interesting 17:10:12 AG: Murder is frowned upon in human culture 17:10:39 GG: So. Humans. Have. Never. Culled. Their. Own? 17:10:47 GG: Or. Rather. Rarely. Do. So? 17:10:56 AG: Rarely 17:11:22 AG: If you kill someone you're put in jail 17:11:31 AG: Sometimes even put to death 17:11:50 AG: You're also called a psychopath 17:12:15 GG: So. The. Price. Of. Culling. Is. To. Be. Insulted. And. Culled. Yourself.... Though. If. It. Is. Without. Reason. It. Could. Be. Reasonable. To. Be. Called. That. 17:12:32 AG: Uh, yeah 17:12:40 AG: Basically 17:13:06 AG: But you know what the worst part is? 17:13:21 GG: Aside. From. The. Mentioning. Of. Jack? 17:13:28 AG: Do y'know why I have it worse than everyone else? 17:13:58 AG: yeah, aside from Jack, and my grandmom arguing with eachother 17:14:19 AG: Aside from this big plant and Vigil 17:14:43 GG: I. May. Regret. Asking. This. As. I. Can. Not. See. How. Anything. Could. Be. Worse. Than. What. Miss. Aaisha. And. Mr. Aesona. Are. Going. Through. Right. Now.... 17:14:55 GG: But. What. Makes. What. You. Have. Worse. Than. Everyone. Else? 17:15:07 AG: MY ENTIRE PLANET IS IKEA! 17:15:12 AG: FUCKING IKEA! 17:15:13 GG: .... 17:15:20 AG: IKEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! 17:15:20 GG: What. Is. Ikea? 17:15:45 -- angryGardener AG sending file FUCKINGIKEA.png -- 17:16:02 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieves FUCKINGIKEA.png -- 17:16:55 GG: I. Am. Seeing. A. Large. Amount. Of. Furniture.... Did. You. Sent. Me. The. Correct. File? 17:16:56 AG: FUUUUUUUCKING IIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA! 17:17:04 AG: YES 17:17:06 AG: YES I DID 17:17:21 GG: You. Have. It. Worse. Than. Everyone. Else.... Because.... Of.... Furniture? 17:17:47 -- angryGardener AG sending file ALLOFTHEREASONSWHYIKEASUCKSSHIT.txt -- 17:19:08 AG: IKEA IS FUCKING HELL 17:19:23 AG: EARTH WAS BETTER 17:19:23 GG: There. Is. A. Time. Controlling. Psychopath. Who. Kills. With. An. Umbrella. And. A. Wretched. Witch. Who. Mind. Controls. Males. And. Just. Now. Made. The. Matesprit. Of. One. Such. Male. Suffer. Indignities.... 17:20:08 AG: Oh shit 17:20:12 AG: well 17:20:21 GG: And. On. Top. Of. That. A. Massive. Beast. That. Can. Travel. To. Any. Point. He. Can. Think. Of. And. Perhaps. Kill. Just. As. Easily. If. He. Believes. Someone. Has. Harmed. Said. Witch. 17:20:32 GG: And. You..... Suffer. From.... 17:20:35 GG: Furniture. 17:20:40 AG: Yes 17:20:43 GG: .... 17:20:57 AG: So much tacky furniture 17:21:04 GG: .... 17:21:17 AG: I am surrounded by shit 17:21:34 GG: No. You. Are. Surrounded. By. Tacky. Furniture.... You. Just. Said. So. 17:21:47 GG: I. Might. Understand. If. It. Was. Shit. 17:22:00 GG: But. None. Of. These. Images. Of. Ikea. Indicate. Fecal. Matter. 17:22:47 AG: I'm exaggerating 17:22:59 GG: That. Seemed. Apparent. 17:23:04 AG: BUT STILL, FUCK IKEA 17:23:18 AG: IT SUCKS SHIT, AND NOW IT IS MY FUCKING HOME 17:23:33 AG: I WOULD RATHER BE EATEN BY CANNIBALS 17:23:47 AG: well, maybe not 17:24:01 GG: Nice. To. Know. You. Have. Some. Sense. Of. Priorities. 17:24:57 AG: Okay, I'm the leader of the humans, so I really need to start acting like it 17:25:16 GG: Now. If. You. Could. Perhaps. Develop. Them. Further. To. Understand. That. Furniture. Is. Hardly. The. Worst. Pitfall. That. Can. Befall. You.... 17:25:34 AG: Yeah, I know 17:25:40 AG: But still 17:25:45 AG: IKEA SUCKS HIT 17:25:50 AG: *SHIT 17:26:12 GG: The. Furniture. Is. Alive. And. Eats. Shit? 17:26:24 AG: No 17:26:36 AG: Okay 17:26:55 AG: Let's try to change the subject 17:27:07 AG: Have you watched Star Wars yet? 17:27:43 GG: No. I. Have. Not. Had. The. Chance. Yet.... I. Had. A. Duty. To. Watch. Another. Film. First.... Which. Was. Pleasant. To. Watch. With.... Nevermind. About. That. 17:28:00 GG: I. Have. Since. Fallen. Asleep. And. Waken. Up. To. An. Emergency. 17:28:19 AG: What's the emergency? 17:28:44 GG: Mr. Aesona. Has. Fallen. Under. The. Spell. Of. The. Witch. Scarlet. 17:28:55 AG: Oh, shit 17:29:03 AG: I need to contact him 17:29:27 GG: That. Would. Perhaps. Not. Be. Wise. Though. I. Somehow. Do. Not. Believe. Wisdom. Quite. Befalls. You. 17:29:39 AG: Maybe I can get through to him 17:29:49 AG: I gotta at least try 17:29:56 AG: He's my friend 17:29:57 GG: The. Powers. Of. This. Person. Are. Not. So. Easily. Broken. 17:30:36 AG: I'm not just gonna let his mind be messed with 17:30:36 GG: And. I. Consider. Him. A. Friend. As. Well.... But. If. Miss. Aaisha. His. Matesprit. Could. Not. Bring. Him. Back. No. Power. Of. Friendship. Can. Do. So.... 17:30:49 GG: And. I. Am. Already. The. One. Best. Fit. To. Free. Him. 17:31:03 GG: Though. I. Need. To. Understand. How. To. Do. So. 17:31:03 AG: Really? 17:31:05 GG: Yes. 17:31:09 GG: I. Am. The. Prince. Of. Rage. 17:31:24 AG: Which means? 17:31:40 GG: It. Means. Apparently. That. I. Have. The. Power. To. Destroy. Rage. And. Passion. 17:32:23 GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Yet. Know. How. To. Actively. Use. This. Power.... My. Only. Use. Of. It. Before. Was. Merely. Accidental. 17:32:32 AG: Hm 17:32:49 AG: This is shitty 17:33:15 AG: I'm gonna contact him 17:33:43 GG: Try. If. You. Must.... But. Do. Not. Do. Anything. In. Regards. Contacting. Scarlet. 17:34:02 AG: I know, I was warned 17:34:12 GG: As. Was. He. 17:34:21 GG: And. Yet. He. Decided. To. Do. Something. Fool. Hardy. 17:34:38 AG: As leader of the humans it's best I don't put myself in harm's way 17:34:50 AG: Okay 17:35:23 GG: That. Is. Perhaps. The. First. Bit. Of. Wisdom. You. Have. Espoused. In. This. Conversation. 17:35:37 AG: Wow, thanks 17:36:09 GG: In. Any. Case.... Is. There. Something. Else. You. Had. Wish. To. Contact. Me. About? 17:36:18 GG: Or. Was. It. All. Just.... Ikea? 17:36:39 AG: Do you know anything about this purple plant that Vigil gave to me 17:36:51 AG: He said if it dies then he'll kill me 17:37:00 GG: I. Would. Then. Trust. To. Keeping. It. Alive. 17:37:13 -- angryGardener AG sending file PurplePlant.png -- 17:37:27 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieved file PurplePlant.png -- 17:37:44 GG: Flora. Is. Not. My. Strong. Suit. 17:37:54 AG: Okay 17:37:56 GG: I. Can. Try. To. Ask. Libby. About. It..... 17:38:10 AG: I'd like that 17:38:14 AG: Thanks 17:38:15 GG: Though. I. Still. Need. To. Reflect. On. Other. Recent. Events. 17:38:21 GG: It. Shall. Be. No. Trouble. 17:38:26 AG: Okay 17:39:24 AG: I should go contact Nyarla, and then I'll make some burgers for this plant 17:39:41 GG: Burgers. For. The. Plant? It. Is. Carnivorous? 17:39:46 AG: Yeah 17:39:59 GG: Take. Care. It. Does. Not. Eat. You. Then. 17:40:05 AG: I will 17:40:13 AG: Later, Serios 17:40:24 GG: Another. Time. Mr. Simons. 17:40:25 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:40 -- Category:Mike Category:Serios